


When Tranquility Becomes Chaos

by InspirationalStars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspirationalStars/pseuds/InspirationalStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's close. Closer than he should be, closer than what's require to have a simple conversation with someone. He's just breathing him in now,letting all of this settle into his bones and his shaken core, before he opens his eyes and sees bright brown eyes staring,watching his every move, because personal space was never an issue for them until two seconds ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything in regards to Teen Wolf. All associates belong to the cruel and talented mind of Jeff Davis. Just throwing that out there.

-  
-  
-  
When Tranquility Becomes Chaos

 

Hes not quite sure when everything started to take a change, a change that he was not use to. One would think with all the change that happens on a daily basis in Beacon Hills, Scott would have adapted to it by now. He has--in a way. In the way that was more of supernatural monsters coming and going and trying to save everyone while not trying to turn into a monster himself type of way. He had adapted to that change around,“you're a werewolf now Scott and its a gift to be able to hold back your bloodlust of other humans and you’ll probably feel more pain than you actually will feel joy in this lifetime but remember to smile, this your life now Scott, enjoy’ a year or so back. That was in the past, along with new creatures and demons that he fought constantly. He was okay with that--he was okay with that change he had adapted to it like a champ.

But this change, this change was something completely different. Hes not quite sure what change this time. What changed between Stiles and him. He hadn’t really put much thought into the way they interacted with one another, until someone had ask if him and Stiles were a thing because her friend wanted to know if she had a chance with him. Scott was a little flattered and a little put off.  
Flattered that someone thought he was someone to take a chance on, but he guess the girl’s friend hadn’t seen Kira around the school. He was sure that although they weren’t popular, enough people had known that him and Kira were actually a thing.  
A little put off, because not only did the girl’s friend know he was off the market, but she thought his best friend was the one that had capture his attention and not Kira.  
Scott had no idea why the girl’s friend assumed that, but he brushed that off and calmly told the girl to tell her friend that he had a girlfriend and that he was flattered.  
The girl who had ask for her friend seemed a little shocked when the word girlfriend left his lips before she turned around and left and Scott left that weird conversation in the past, because honestly how could one mistake his relationship with Stiles to be anything less than platonic.

-0-

He guess he could see one reason why someone would think his relationship with Stiles was anything less than platonic about a month later when Scott had opted to go straight home after one of their biggest wins against their rival school to date. He had a lot of homework to finish and going out to get drunk was just not something Scott wanted to do, and it wasn’t like he could actually get drunk with his fast healing powers and what not. But Liam had wanted to go out, because going back home alone was just not something Liam wanted to do. So, Stiles and Kira had told him that they would look after the younger wolf for him.

He hadn’t missed the look Stiles gave Kira and him, when he kissed her goodbye and how disappointed he seemed when he just gave a wave of goodbye to both Stiles and Liam and told them to be safe, before he put on his motorcycle helmet and took off, but he hadn’t thought much of it at the time.

So when he got home, took his shower, ate his microwave tv dinner up in his room with pieces of note book paper and books open and spatter everywhere and had watched a little mindless television he wasn’t expecting a call at nearly one o’clock in the morning with Stiles personal ringtone to wake him out of his sleep about some surreal dream in school to happen.

He had blindly searched for the his cellphone,one eye slightly open and the other closed as his fingers searched and patted on top of his comforter until he found it and slide his finger across the screen, accepting the call.

His voice on the deep side as he answered with a tired, ‘Yeah?” and got a soft response of, “God why do you sound so hot right now” from Stiles, is when he knew he was dreaming because there was just no way Stiles had said that. 

“What?” he asked as if he hadn't heard exactly what Stiles mumbled out with his supernatural hearing.  
“I said, I just wanted you to know that I dropped both Kira and Liam at home, no one got drunk.” He heard him say.  
All he could do was 'hmm' a thanks as he listen to the faint sound of clothing being stripped off and Stiles breathing changing slightly when he had a bit of trouble taking off his skinny jeans.  
“You know you owe me for having to put up with him Scott, do you know how much trouble that little twit can get into in five minutes.” he hears him ask, but Scott is sure he’s not actually looking for him to answer that, so he just settles for listening to the sound of Stiles comforter being pulled back before he lays it in and Scott can hear the sound of his desk lap being shut off.  
“Aye Scott, you listening?”  
“Not really.” he answers and his voice still hasn’t changed from that deep tone and he tries to block out the small noise Stiles makes when he answers him back.  
“Fair enough, Scotty, I’ll see you at school later alright.”  
“Yeah.” he says before Stiles ends the call and Scott hears the beeping the end of call makes. 

He places his phone on his bedside table before he shifts positions in bed and tries to get comfortable.  
He faintly wonders why Stiles couldn’t have just sent him a text saying that he dropped off Liam and Kira, before his eyes close and sleeps take over.

Scott guess that could be one small insufficient reason why someone would think that their friendship was anything less than platonic, but it was nothing other friendships didn’t have.  


-0-

But there were other reasons Scott hadn’t noticed or pushed aside until he laid his head down at night and his brain replayed everything that had happened to him that day. Like the incident that had happened earlier in Stiles room.

They were suppose to go play laser tag with Liam and Mason, because Liam’s birthday fell during the weekdays. They decided to celebrate his birthday on the Saturday, seeing as everyone that he invited, which were only six people: Scott, Kira, Mason,Lydia,Milia and Stiles by difficult because wherever Scott went Stiles were sure to follow, had been free only on Saturday that most of them were able to attend. Malia couldn't make it due to some family thing. Kira had a previous engagement and apologize profusely to Liam about missing his birthday and if she had known a few weeks prior she might could have changed the plans. Liam just reassure her that was okay and not to worry about it. And Lydia just didn't want to attend.

So, when Scott parked his bike out front of the Stilinski household, he was expecting for Stiles to greet him at the door when he knocked the first few times. When he hadn’t received an answer he looked under the mailbox where he knew they kept their extra key, before he opened the door and called out to Stiles and got no answer. He walked up the staircase and naturally navigate his way towards Stiles' room. A room that he didn’t need to see to find, just his sense of smell.

When he opened the door and found the room empty, but Stiles's stereo playing a band they both enjoyed, and steam coming from the under the bathroom door,Scott concluded that Stiles was taking a shower. 

Before, Scott could announce to Stiles that he was here, Scott’s phone vibrated in his jean pocket. It was his father wondering what type of food he wanted for their weekend dinner tonight.  
When his mouth open to tell his father that anything was good for him, the door to the bathroom open and in walked Stiles, wet and dripping with a small towel wrapped low around his narrow hips as he stops in the archway separating his room from the bathroom.

It wasn’t that Scott hadn’t seen Stiles some what naked before,when they had their annual sleepover or in the locker room when they were taking showers, but they were a shower width apart and they were both preoccupied with getting the sweat and dirt off of their bodies to really admire the view of the others body.

Admire? Would Scott call what he was doing right now admiring? Jaw slacked and eyes wide as he watches the leftover water travel from Stiles mane and down the side of his jaw bone, before it drops from his mandible and lands on his pecs. Scott watches the droplet of water make a travel down the pale chest of Stiles and down his barely there abs and disappears under the towel before a startled Stiles starts yelling at him about not announcing himself and how he could have gotten taken down, because he knows some moves now. 

Scott faintly hears his dad saying his name repeatedly from the phone that's not so close to his ear anymore, from the momentary muscle weakness from seeing Stiles dripping wet. When he clears his throat and takes his eyes away from Stiles pelvis region where that water droplet disappeared too, he tells Stiles to hurry up or they’re going to be late, before he puts the phone back to his ear and walks out of Stiles room, closing Stiles’s door and finally answering his father on what type of food he wanted for dinner tonight.

It was some time later when Scott hears the familiar sounds of Stiles's black converse sneakers coming down the staircase and meeting him in the archway that separates the hallway from the living area. Scott was alternating between texting Kira about her boring event she was attending and playing some games on his phone.

“Ready?” Stiles ask him, and he nods.  
“I put the extra key back.” Scott tells him as he bypasses him to step out the front door and he starts to head towards the Jeep that's sitting in the driveway awaiting for them to use. He doesn’t think Stiles gives him a response or he doesn’t hear one but he does hear the vibrations of Stiles phone in his pocket, before he tries to open the passenger side door of Stiles’s Jeep only to find it locked.

When he turns around to tell Stiles that he needs for him to open the Jeep, he sees a large smile plastered on his friends face and he knows who is on the other end of that call. 

Malia. 

He sighs and leans against the Jeep, because he knows this is going to be a very long conversation. He tries not to listen in on the conversation, but it's very difficult thing to not do when you have supernatural hearing. So, he just tries to listen to the bare minimal, but he still catches things about how Malia does not want to be there at all and how she wishes she was playing laser tag with them. Stiles tells her that he wishes the same and from the way he tells her, Scott knows its the truth, before he feels Stiles gaze on him briefly before its gone and they make plans to meet up later tonight before he hangs up the phone.

Scott doesn’t catch the look Stiles gives the phone after the calls ends or he chooses not to remember the look Stiles gives the phone, because it really was only a two second glance he gives him,before his own phone vibrated and he received a text from Liam asking where they were, that it wasn’t really anything worth remembering about. Not the slight pout of his plump lips or the look in his eyes that held a meaning Scott didn’t want to decipher, before Stiles shoves his phone into his jeans. It really wasn’t anything worth remembering.

So he wonders why his brain choose that scene to remember of all the things that happen to him that day.

His phone lights up in the darkness of his room to tell him he has some notifications. He takes it off his bedside dresser and the first thing he sees is Kiras goodnight text to him and a notification from a social media site from Malia. She had posted a picture and it was half way decent, seems Stiles taught Malia how to use the camera on her phone. And she had put it to use and caught Stiles sleeping. Scott smiles at the picture and quickly texts Kira goodnight before he turns his phone on sleep mode. He doesn’t take notice that when he enters the state between being fully in REM and that faint lingering state of awareness that Stiles's sleeping face is the last face he sees nor does he admit the slight smile that comes over his lips.

He had no idea why someone would think that his relationship with Stiles was anything less than platonic.  
  
-0-  
He might have gotten a slight idea of why someone could make a thought process of why Stiles and him were a bit more than just friends some weeks later.

It was time for their annual sleepover that consisted of pizzas piled on with all their favorite toppings from their favorite pizza shop and video games and monster movies,movies that at one time in their young lives they didn’t think of becoming real until it did become very much real ,but they still watch and Stiles tries to think of new breeds between a werewolf and bobcats. He comes up with some ridiculous names that make Scott laugh uncontrollably . 

This night was just dedicated to them. No supernatural creatures or worrying about school, no girlfriends. It was just them two. 

Stiles and Scott. Scott and Stiles. 

Best friends since pull up days. Scott hadn’t known how much he missed just hanging out with Stiles until this moment. Until they were in the middle of Mario Kart 8 and Stiles and him were only a pizza box length between them that he felt that need come on so strongly.

When he beats Stiles in the Shy Guy Falls course for the Flower Cup, and they have to watch the small ceremony of the victors is when Scott chooses that time to grab a slice of pizza. When he bites into it and the sauce goes everywhere around his mouth, he tries his best to lick it off.  
“You still got some.” says an amused Stiles as he stares at Scott trying and failing to get the tad bit of sauce that just on the corner of his lips. He looks for napkins to give Scott, but does not see any.

And the next thing Scott knows is the feel of Stiles’s salvia on the side of his lips. He looks down to see Stiles thumb wipe away the sauce. It’s not like he hadn’t had that gesture done to him before. But it was usually done by his mom or Kira. And surely when they were finish they didn’t stick their thumb back in their mouths. He was a bit stunned at first but eventually he mutter a ‘thanks’. He barely hears Stiles say ‘no problem’ before he turns back to the game and tells Stiles just to give him a dirty t-shirt next time in a joking manner. Stiles laughs back, but it almost seemed forced to Scott’s ears,but he brushes that away also and tells Stiles hes going to kick his butt in this round so get ready.

Later that night when they both decided to go to bed around two o’clock that morning and they got on their respective sides of Scott’s bed when they did this annual sleepover,Stiles on the right and Scott on the left,Stiles wears one of Scott’s t-shirts claiming he had forgotten his. Before the nogitsune attacked, Stiles slept just as shirtless as Scott is sleeping now, but now he has trouble keeping control of his body temperature so he wears a shirt and socks to bed, along with long cotton pajamas pants.

When Scott feels the right side of the bed slump down slightly and feels Stiles body temperature nears his , he sighs and tries not to think about how close Stiles is. He’s a finger touch away, but Scott figure it had more to do with his warmth than anything else.

So when he woke up at a quarter to eight that morning to use the bathroom, he was not expecting Stiles's hand to be place on his ribcage just shy of where his heart would be or for him to feel Stiles’s breathe on the base of his neck each time Stiles exhaled. He felt tingles go up and down his spine, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to shake off the feeling the small sensation Stiles breath against his skin does to him.He opens his eyes once he has calmed down and he grabs the hand that is against his shirt and slowly puts it closer to Stiles body, before he quietly moves the sheets off his body and proceeds to the bathroom.

When he shuts the door to the bathroom and turns around to catch his reflection in the mirror, he sees red eyes staring back at him. Hes confused as to why his werewolf was trying to get out but he pushes that aside and pads towards the toilet and and pulls down the loose gym shorts he wore to bed and what he sees shocks him out of his skin. He was hard, semi-hard but hard nonetheless. He looked from his dick to the bathroom door as if he could see through it to were Stiles lay curled on his side and then looked back at his dick before he cursed.

Scott jacking off and thinking of his best friend did not mean that his relationship with Stiles was anything less than platonic. It just meant, Scott wasn’t sure what it meant actually.  
  
-0-  
His dismissal of reasons as to why his relationship with Stiles was anything less than platonic were starting to look more and more like excuses. 

He notices this when hes trying to catch his breathe from just fighting a pack of bobcat-werewolves-because those exist now- that had entrapped him and Kira as they were returning from a group date on the other side of town with Stiles and Malia.

They ambush them and hit Scott with some kind of tranquilizer that knock him out cold. When he came too he was inside a steel box that was laced with wolf bovine and was quickly filling up with water. 

Apparently Peter still has connections even while in the crazy house and his plans were still the same, to kill Scott McCall. If it hadn’t been for Braeden, Malia, and Derek he wasn’t sure how’d he would have gotten out that steel box. 

When he is pulled out of the box by Derek and Braeden and he collapses on the ground, Stiles is the first one that is in his face telling him hes okay and Peter’s minions were all dead. Before Stiles presses their foreheads together for a short few seconds and tries to help him to his feet. He can barely ask if Kira is okay, before Stiles tells him that Derek,Braeden, and Malia have her and are taking her home. That she is safe and has a few scratches but nothing harmful.That she is okay and for him to worry about himself for two seconds, before he helps Scott into his Jeep. He leans over Scott to buckle his seatbelt and make sure its secure, before he slams the passenger side door and makes his way to the driver side.

Scott doesn’t remember much about the ride home to his house or how Stiles got him out of his jeep and into his house or how he got him to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. He barely recalls Stiles telling him to take some kind of potion, that Dr.Deaton said would work for gaining his strength back but he had to drink every last drop for it to work properly.

When he wakes from the sun rays hitting him in the face ,he groans out in discomfort, he already feels the potion working. He can feel Stiles before he is fully awake and thinking. He feels the slight brush of Stiles fingertips against his bare stomach and he faintly remembers Stiles telling him something about over heating so hes going to take his shirt off to cool him down some. He remembers telling him it was okay before he fully passed out to sleep.

Stiles is asleep on the side of the bed, his head resting on the mattress as the rest of his body sits on the floor. Scott wonders why Stiles didn’t just sleep on the couch downstairs or on his bed next to him, it wasn’t like he hadn’t before. He looks down at the mess of brown hair for a few moments before he looks at his alarm clock and sees the date, time, and what day it is. He realizes he's late for school, he's missed two of his classes already actually. He thinks about taking a sick day and then remembers the huge test he has in Biology and groans. The test was worth fifteen percent of his grade.

“Stiles, hey wake up.” he tries the first time and doesn’t get a respond, so he tries a couple of more times before he rises out of bed and squats down to eye level with Stiles. His eyes roam over his face for a split second and lingers on his lips longer than they should have, before he places a hand on Stiles’s shoulder and roughly shakes him to wake him up.

Stiles lazily opens his eyes, blinks a couple of times, before he can focus his eyesight on Scott. Scott can see the speckles of golds in Stiles irises as the sun hits them the right way and he feels his breath catch.

“What?!, What’s happening?” Stiles says anxiously.

Scott stands to his full height and removes his hand from Stiles’s shoulder as he walks around him and starts to pull out clothes from his drawers. “We’re late for school.” Scott says simply.

He hears Stiles groan and start to stretch out his bones and muscles. “Don’t you think you should take a sick day or something, you did almost die last night.” Stiles says slightly serious. 

“I almost die weekly, doesn’t mean I have to get bad grades” is Scott’s answer as he throws clothes at Stiles to wear for school. “You can use my shower and i’ll use the one by my mom’s room.” he says, before he passes Stiles and Scott can feel his gaze on his bare back as he walks away.

When they arrive at school, just as the third bell is ringing, Lydia is the first one to greet them and ask Scott if hes alright.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You should have took a sick day, Scott.” she tells him in a disapproving manner.  
“I’m fine.” he tells her again, hoping to conceive her to worry a little less about him.

She doesn’t say anything else about his decision but suggest that the gang does something fun after school today she's just not sure what and tells them that she’ll think of something and she will get back to them on that is,before she is off to her upcoming class.

Stiles is by his side, side eyeing him every chance he gets, which is a lot seeing as they have multiple classes together. He tries to do it when he think Scott won’t notice, like now at lunch, when there sitting side by side, thighs touching and an occasional knocking of the knees between them. Malia is sitting across from Stiles and Kira across from Scott. 

Kira and Malia are trying to come up with a place to go after school today, as Scott finishes off his pizza and Stiles only chimes in when either Kira or Malia comes up with a ridiculous idea of a place to go.

Scott notices Stiles stares more than he lets on, as they catch each others eyes for a few seconds in a silent conversation. Kira says something about a movie in the park that's happening downtown tonight and Scott says its a good idea ,before he removes his eyes from Stiles and smiles at Kira. Malia also agrees,surprisely, before six sets of eyes look at Stiles for approval. Stiles tears his eyes away from Scott in time to look at Malia and nods his head.  
They agree to meet at around seven-thirty that night ,so that gives Stiles and Scott enough time to get showered and dress after Lacrosse practice. 

When the school day is over and Lacrosse practice has ended, Scott finds himself alone with Stiles, as he pulling up his jeans by his locker and Stiles is making quick glances at him while trying to put on his own jeans. When Scott catches Stiles eyes for the third time since they have been alone, he sighs before he asks, “What?”  
Stiles makes a face and says, “Nothing.” as he buttons up his jeans.  
“You’ve been staring at me all day since this morning what is it?” Scott ask as he puts one arm into his shirt and then the other.  
“I have not been staring.” is Stiles first lie. Stiles can’t see the face Scott makes, because he is pushing his shirt over his head and pushing his arms through.  
“I was just making sure you're okay.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Yeah, but you always say that.” he pauses and looks at Scott, a noticeable frown placed on his pouty lips, before he slams his locker door closed. 

“Even when you're not.” he whispers as he passes by Scott.

Scott looks at Stiles retreating back, before he also closes his locker, grabs his bookbag and gym bag and jogs to catch up with Stiles in the parking lot.

The sun is setting and there are only a few cars left in the parking lot, when Scott calls to Stiles. He throwing his backpack in the backseat when Scott reaches him. He’s Scott ride home. Seeing as Derek returned his bike to his house while he was in school instead of at the school, where he needed it to be.  
He doesn’t turn around when Scott calls to him only leans over to unlocks the passenger door and start the jeep.

Scott climbs in and before he can get his seatbelt in safety, Stiles is backing out of the school’s parking lot and turning onto the highway. The ride back to Scott’s house is filled with silence and tension filled with words unsaid. 

He hated when Stiles didn’t talk. He was always talking even when he clearly needed to shut up. A quiet Stiles equalled a worried Scott. So when they stopped at a red light, Scott glanced over at Stiles, before telling him, “I didn’t mean to make you worry about me, Stiles, I’m f-good.”

He could feel Stiles stare on him as they waited out the red light and the next few seconds that passed before Scott realized that Stiles wasn’t going to answer him and he just hears a low sigh come from Stiles mouth.  
When Stiles pulls up to the curb on Scott house, Stiles parks his jeep but doesn’t shut off the engine. Scott unbuckles his seatbelt but does not move to open the door.

Sitting in silence and listening to the hum of Stiles jeep was not what Scott wanted to come out of staying in the Jeep. When its clear that neither of them are going to open their mouth to voice what they are thinking, Scott moves his hands to the door handle and is ready to pull to let himself out, but Stiles grabs ahold of his bicep to keep him in place. Scott turns his head, catching Stiles bright brown eyes. 

“Wait.” is what Stiles ask and so Scott lets go of the door handle and turns to settle back into the passenger seat comfortably. He would wait for however long it has to take to get Stiles to open up. Hes been a bit more reserved with his feeling since his possession and not everyone took notice except Lydia and him. 

“Okay.” is all he says as he waits and waits. A few minutes pass by before Scott looks into his direction, just to make sure Stiles is still seated in the driver seat and he didn’t vanish somewhere, because Scott is sure hes at least suppose to hear Stiles breathing. Him being still was not something Scott wanted. Him not talking is not something Scott wanted. Stiles not being Stiles is something Scott did not want.

“Talk to me,dude.” is the plea that comes out Scott’s mouth as he looks over at his best friend. He never had trouble asking Stiles to talk to him,because Stiles never had a problem talking, it was getting him to shut up that was the problem. But back then things had been simpler, less complicated, less supernatural, less deaths, less everything. It was just them two and things were simple.

Scott missed it. And he was sure the others in his pack did as well. 

Stiles runs his fingers through his low cut hair and sighs before his gaze jumps to Scott’s face and then straight ahead to look at the empty street along Scott’s neighborhood.

“Nothing, nevermind it can wait.” he says after a beat, but Scott doesn’t move an inch to get out of Stiles’s jeep. He looks at him with narrow eyes trying to figure out what could be going on in that brain of his, but he hasn’t been able to read Stiles as easily as he could before the possession. But from what he could read from his best friend, it looked as of the conversation that Stiles wanted to have at one point is now off the table and so Scott sighs loudly expressing his frustration at the lack of communication him and his best friend are having at this very moment before he turns to the back seat and grabs his bookbag and grabs on to the handle before he hesitates and looks at Stiles- who taken to looking outside at the empty street like its the best thing he ever saw in his life- and pushes open the door.

When he closes the door, he doesn’t turn around and he doesn’t wait for Stiles to pull off. He walks up the step to his house, pulls out his house key all the while feeling Stiles gaze on his back, before he puts the key into the lock and pushes open the door and walks in, never once looking back at his troubled friend.

When the time comes for the pack outing and Kira and Scott are awaiting the arrival of Malia and Stiles, Scott thinks this might be the first time that the presence of Stiles annoys him. Kira picks up on this but shes doesn’t say anything,shes has sense the tension between the two friends all day long. She figured they would work it out themselves before too long.

So, instead she rubs at his shoulders when he sits down at a picnic table, trying to get some tension out of his board shoulders and neck. She presses herself against him and kisses at the juncture at his neck and shoulder and she smiles when she hears a happy sigh come from his lips. It was short lived due to the arrival of Malia and Stiles. 

They came carrying snacks and happy smiles as they met them at the picnic table and Lydia and Liam, who brought Mason, follow closely behind carrying blankets. They pass the time in small talk as they await the arrival of Braeden and Derek who were suppose to bring the cooler with the variety of drinks. Stiles doesn’t make eye contact with Scott the entire time they wait for Derek and Breaden to appear but Scott can feel the twitches of anxiety he has from the stares he is giving him. He only relaxes when he spots Derek and Braeden in the distance and claps his hands together in an excited expression that he can finally move away from Scott and his heated gaze. He grabs hold of Malia's hand and they start off the path for a destination in the park to sit down at where they can see the movie quite clearly. Lydia, Liam and Mason follow along with Braeden and Derek and Kira and Scott at the end.

Scott and Kira walk hand and hand occasionally swinging their arms back and forth as they make light conversation and smiles enveloped their faces. When they reach the spot the gang has deemed their spot to watch the flick, they sit closer to Lydia, Liam and Mason than they do Stiles and Malia. Derek and Braeden choose to be a bit more excluded from the group as they were a bit farther away only by a couple of feet. Scott guessed they need their over the age of seventeen privacy. 

The supplies are spread evenly throughout the group. And Scott snuggles Kira closer as the movie begins to play, before he chances a look over at Stiles who tries and fails to move his gaze away from Scott before he could catch his stare. Scott almost wants to roll his eyes because this thing that was happening with Stiles was really starting to annoy him. He wished Stiles would just say what he had to say. He never had a problem with it before. The possession changed him and some of his characteristics are still trying to settle back into his personality and Scott can understand that but, he wish the level of security he once felt with telling him anything would come back soon.

When the movie is half over and Stiles who has drunk a little too much soda goes to relief himself, Scott waits close to thirty seconds before he gets up and goes to follow him, telling Kira he would be right back. Scott follows the scent that Stiles leaves just like any other time he trying to find him. He’s just coming out of the bathroom stall when Scott walks in and locks the door behind him. Stiles is washing his hands when he looks up to see Scott behind him leaning against the bathroom wall in the mirror. He frowns because does he honestly not care about the thousands of germs that could be laced on that wall. Its no telling the last time the bathroom actually got the cleaning it deserves.

“So, what did you want to tell me.” Scott asks straight out.  
“Huh?” Stiles ask as he grabs a paper towel to dry off his hands and then turns off the water.  
“Earlier, you said you had something to tell me. What was it?”  
“Uh...” Stiles says as he walks to the trash can that sits by the door and throws away his paper towel. “It was nothing.”  
“It didn’t seem like nothing.” Scott challenges. “Why don’t you want to tell me? What aren’t you telling me, Stiles.” Scott asks rapidly.

Stiles looks down at the poorly mopped floor, before latching onto some locks of his hair and sighing.

“Stiles.” Scott says again, this time dipping his head in an effort to capture his best friends bright eyes.  
“You’re not going to let this go are you?” Stiles says. “You can be so stubborn sometimes Scotty.” Stiles says in a vex like tone.

“Is this about earlier with me wanting to go to school instead of wanting to take a sick day? I don’t understand how that would make you mad at me.”  
“I’m not mad at you.” Stiles clarifies.  
“You’re something at me.” Scott says, an accusing tone present in his smooth voice. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

Stiles laughs at this, but its not a laugh filled with joy but more of disbelief.

“You are unbelieveable.” Stiles says and Scott raises an confused dark eyebrow. “Even when you don’t know what you did you're still apologizing. This has nothing to do with you!” He raises his voice an octave higher but not to the point of yelling.

Scott is even more confused as he looked over his friend’s troubled face.

“It’s me! not you. I’m just dealing with some things, okay?!” Stiles says his eyes looking into what Scott feels like is the depth of his soul. 

“What is it? Maybe I can help.” Scott offers up in a soft tone as he steps a little closer to Stiles, trying to place a hand on his shoulder for comfort. But Stiles catches his hand and Scott brushes off the spark he feels at the contact as he looks into the bright brown eyes of his best friend. They’ve turned a little darker at the emotion that is being expressed through them.

“You can’t help me, Scott.” Stiles says after a beat of silence.  
“I can, I promise, just tell me what it is and I’ll try my fucking hardest to help you, Stiles.” Scott pleas.  
Stiles smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes as he looks at the hand in his, at the contrast of the skin tones and steps forward until he is centimeters away from his friend’s face. He’s so close he feels the slight exhales of breaths Scott lets out. He catches his friends confused and determined stare before he says, “I know you would Scott. But the fact that I am in love with you can’t be helped.”

And for a moment the world stops and Scott's body goes limp and his heart races and all Scott can think is that Stiles’s close, so close that in fact he can smell their scents intertwining together and it makes Scott head spin. Personal space was never an issue for them but as of right now Scott really can not breathe, and so he takes a step back to let this new information settle into him. Into his bones and his shaken core before he looks back at his friends bright brown eyes. 

For a moment he thinks he has heard incorrectly, but the frown that spread across Stiles face, says he has not. And it takes even more than a minute for Scott’s head to stop spinning. And in that minute, Stiles lets go of Scott's hand, unlocks the bathroom door, and leaves Scott by himself.

Scott leans against the bathroom wall for support.

His best friend was in love with him. 

Theres was no way he could decline that his relationship with Stiles was anything less than platonic now, could he?

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like weeks have passed since the last time either of the boys have seen each other when in fact it’s only been the weekend. They don’t meet up at their usual spot in the parking lot so they can walk in together as they usually do on a Monday morning.

Stiles is avoiding Scott like the plaque, that much is obvious and it should piss Scott off that his best friend is hiding from him, but he has so much else going on that he can’t even begin to be mad at his friend. Even when they are in the same classes and he sits either across or behind Stiles. He can feel this wall encase around his friend,and he wants to claw it out but he knows Stiles can rebuild it faster than Scott can tear it down and so he waits.

He waits until the week has ended and all the small glances he given Stiles all week long have taken their toll and he traps him inside of the locker room right after a winning game.  
“Hey.” is the only word that Scott can think of when he finally gets Stiles to himself.

Stiles doesn’t reply back, just searches around for an exit and contemplates whether he can actually fit through one of those small rectangular windows. He thinks he can but not without minimal scratches and some bruises. And he figures Scott would catch him way before he actually made it halfway out of the damn window and so he sighs defeatly.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Scott says bluntly and Stiles continues to look at anything other than him.

When Scott figures Stiles isn’t going to answer him anytime soon he swallows before he tries to catch his friend’s gaze and says, “We need to talk, Stiles.”

“Actually Scott we don’t, we actually have nothing to talk about.”

“Stiles-what?, yes we do.About what you said the other day-.” Scott says urgently.

“Can’t we just forget I even said anything.” Stiles cuts him off and swallows hard as he finally lets his gaze meet Scotts.

Scott removes his eyes and shoves his fist into his pocket and squeezes his fist a bit tighter, his nails digging into his flesh in the slightest. He does this so he doesn’t have to focus on the pain in his heart,of the dryness of his throat, but on the tiny nerves that run in his hands to his brain telling him that there is pain there.

“If that's what you want.” Scott answers him after a beat.

“Yeah that's what I want.” Is Stiles second lie. He swallows again and tries not to frown at the change in tone of his friend’s voice.

Scott moves out of the way to grant Stiles access to his freedom and it takes no more than a millisecond for Stiles to take his offer and he’s out of the locker room and away from Scott faster than the road runner could get from the coyote. 

And so the next time Scott sees Stiles it’s at another group outing to a park that houses go-kart racing with their girlfriends, because them being alone together apparently wasn’t something Stiles wanted anymore, and so Scott goes with it, because if Stiles needed space from whatever it was he needed space from ,Scott would give him the space of the Grand Canyon. 

They had been waiting in line for quite some time and Scott had started to zone out, before a hand clasp onto his shoulder and shook him gently.  
Scott looks down at the pale hand that's attached to his long sleeve green and black plaid shirt and raises an eyebrow at who the hand belong to.

Malia.

“Hey, I called your name like five times.” Malia tells him.  
“Uh...yeah I guess I just zoned out a little bit.” Scott answers her while trying not to think about the cause of his zoning out. “Did you need something?” he asked her as the line starts to move up and the people in front of them pile into their carts, leaving the gang to be next in line.

“Yeah, what’s going on with you and Stiles.” She asks bluntly.  
Scott raises an eyebrow, because there was nothing going on with them, they haven’t spoken in like a week. Since the last time he tried to talk to him and he just avoided the whole thing like what he said didn’t matter. Like his feelings were the only thing that was affected in his little confession in the bathroom so many weeks ago.  
“Nothing.” Scott answers truthfully.  
“Yeah, I know that, why is nothing going on with you two?”  
Scott raises another brow, because he’s not quite sure what she’s asking. 

“You and Stiles use to be like this.” she states as she holds up her hand and twists her index finger and ring finger over the other to emphasize the bond the two shared. “ And now you’re like...like Mercury to his Pluto.” she explains to him. “What’s going on.” she asks again.

Scott sighs this time and looks up, only to catch the curious gaze of Stiles, before replying the same thing as before, “Nothing, we’re fine.”

“You say that and then that annoying thing your eye does starts happening and I know you’re lying.” 

Scott tears his gaze from Stiles and doesn’t answer her, because his phone is now vibrating in his pocket and he slightly turns from her and reaches deep into his jeans causing his shirt to rise up in the slightest. A peek of tawny skin can be seen and Stiles has to turn away in fear of his eyes wandering further. He didn’t want to give Malia another reason to keep that confused stare on him any longer than it is on him right now. 

He’s thinking its because his heart beat just sped up and she can hear it. He’s thankful that she can’t see how his mouth has turn dry and he’s also thankful she doesn’t have the supernatural capabilities to hear what he’s thinking. But by the way she's sniffing the air, he thinks he might have outs himself. He’s sure that the smell she is sniffing is a smell she’s knows quite well, the smell of his arousal and he’s starting to sweat, just a little bit, because now one of her eyebrows are up and he knows that she’s wondering why that smell is coming off of him in a place like this when there is nothing sexual happening to him right now.

He lets go of a breathe when Scott turns to them and shoves his hand into his pocket and tells them they have to leave because someone has put out the sign equivalent to the bat symbol for their gang and there is trouble happening. And they take off behind him waiting until no one is in earshot and there closer to the parking lot than the park before, Kira asks what’s going on and Scott can only shrug and says he hasn’t gotten the full details as of yet, but Derek and Dr. Deaton want to meet up with them and they would prefer now rather than lately. And so, they jump into their respective cars, Malia and Stiles in his jeep and Kira and Scott on his bike.

Scott and Kira make it to the veterinarian office first followed closely by Stiles and Malia in his jeep. They enter as a group and find Dr. Deaton standing behind the counter along with Derek, who has blood on his shirt that's close to his diaphragm.

Scott is the first person that's ask what happen and if he’s okay.   
“He’s fine.” Dr. Deaton tells the group in a calming manner.  
“I just got ambush by some punk ass werewolves trying to make a name for themselves.” Derek explains as he holds on to his abdomen and walks around the counter and opens the half door separating the waiting room from the office. “Doc says they’re trouble.”  
“That’s because they are.” he pauses before he makes eye contact with Scott, making sure he understands what has to happen next, “And they need to be treated as such.”  
Scott nods and makes a mental note to talk to their leader as soon as possible.  
“Come on, we’ll take you home.” Malia offers up but Derek just raises his hand, telling her no.  
“Braeden coming to pick me.” he says dismissing the offer and carefully taking a seat in one of the waiting room chairs.  
“Where were you when they attacked you.” Scott asks.  
“End of the forest.” he pauses before he looks up at Scott.”Where Allison use to practice her shooting.”  
Scott nods his head, “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yeah, I might be human Scott, but I’m not fragile.”  
“I taught him that.” a cocky Braeden says walking through the door.  
Derek smirks, “That you did.”  
“You ready to go, tough human.” she teases him and he nods before he gets up to leave.  
“Be careful Scott.” Derek tells him. “Them bastards are tricky.”  
-0-  
When the group leaves the veterinarian office, Scott drops Kira off at home and heads towards the site Derek was attack at, only to see Stiles parked jeep at that pathway with Stiles leaning against it.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asks when he parks his motorbike and takes off his helmet.  
“What? You thought I was going to let you do this alone?” Stiles asks him as he pushes himself off of his jeep and takes a couple steps towards Scott’s bike.  
“No, its just you’ve barely spoken to me or looked me in my eyes since....since I’ve tried to talk to you about what you said.”  
Stiles takes a steps back as Scott gets off of his bike and places the helmet on the handlebars.  
“So I just assumed since you were avoiding me, you wouldn't be here.” Scott finishes as he places his hands into his jean pockets and starts to walk the path.  
Stiles lingers a step behind him as they walk and look for clues. “Okay yeah, but this is different. I’m not going to let you walk into a possible trap by yourself.”  
“So I’m only worth talking to when I’m in danger? Nice to know.”  
“You’re mad.”  
“No shit.” he pauses before he turns around to look at Stiles, who has stop walking as well. “No...actually I’m not mad.”  
“Then what are you?”  
“I’m...fuck, I don’t know. I’m mad that you’re avoiding me. I’m disappointed that you felt you had to avoid me instead of fucking talking to me Stiles.” Scott tells him as he walks towards him until he’s inches away from him. “I’m confused about your feeling for me, because they seemed to have come out of nowhere. And I’m...I’m confused about the way I feel for you.” he confesses as his eyes meet Stiles who has this look of shock mixed in with confusion present on his features.  
“And if you would have talked to me, you would have known that I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind. I haven’t stopped replaying what you’ve said to me or how you made me feel when you said it or how fucking stupid you are for not talking to me. And I’ve been trying to give you your space and your time and whatever hell else you needed, but its not working. You not being around me is not working for me anymore.” He admits to himself more than to Stiles.

“What are you saying, Scott.” Stiles asks after a period of silence has passed between the two.  
“I’m saying that I’m done waiting for you to come to me and so I’m coming to you. Tonight. I’m coming over and we’re talking.” He declares before he takes a few steps back and turns to restart his search. “So you better let me in.”

-0-  
It’s close to ten at night when Scott parks his bike outside of the Stilinski household.

He can tell Stiles is still up from his bedroom light being on and so he climbs the tree that sits outside of Stiles room and texts him to open his bedroom window. It only takes a few seconds for Stiles to open his window and for Scott to jump in. Stiles is sitting on his bed when Scott closes the window and turns to him.   
He sits next to him without each of them exchanging a word to each other but Scott can hear the the racing of Stiles heartbeat and the sweat that's coming from his brow, telling him that he was nervous and Scott sighs out. He rubs his palms against the roughness of his jeans and opens his mouth to speak but Stiles cuts him off before he can say what’s on his mind.  
“I’m sorry.” He tells him. “For avoiding you, I mean and acting like you didn’t exist.”  
“It’s alright.” Scott says to him after a beat of silence. “I mean it’s not alright that you avoid me and acted like I didn’t exist...but..it’s alright.”   
“So I’m forgiven?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“Cool.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Scott?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I-uh I like you-no I more than just like you.”   
Scott nods his head because he already knew this, the fact that his best friend loved him in a way that was not friendly didn’t go unnoticed during their time apart. It was the whole reason they were like the way they are now. Awkward.   
“For how long?” Scott asks.  
“I don’t know, a while now I guess.” he confesses as he stands from his bed to move in front of his computer desk that sits across from Scott. “I mean I’ve always liked you, you’re impossible not to like but I think after that- after my- takeover of my mind, some things just started to come together for me. And they all seem to point to you.” he confesses pointing at Scott. “ I realized that when I stabbed you I felt as if my soul disappeared and losing you was something that would destroy me. I started to dream about you. And at first they were just regular dreams like us doing normal shit and then one day they weren’t.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean...I dreamt about marrying you one day and when I woke up, I realized that I wanted that. I really wanted you to be my husband.” he tells him, looking Scott straight in the eyes, before his face turns a shade of red. “And I also dreamt about...um..having sex with you...a couple times.” 

There’s another silence that passes the two before Scott clears his throat and tries to stop his heart from racing so fast, he wish he could tell Stiles to calm down because it looked like Stiles was headed into a panic attack from the way his heart beated.  
“Oh.” is the only answer Scott could give to Stiles at that moment.  
Stiles nods his head as if he understands and takes his place back on his bed next to Scott.  
“I masterbated to you once.” Scott admits to him and he hears rather than sees the surprise on Stiles face. He hears the intake of breathe, the flutter of his heart and then the loud thumping of his heart before he turns his head and his met with the image he heard.  
“Oh. Oh wow.” Stiles whispers out in surprise.  
“Yeah, but that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“I know..you’ve come to let me down easy...give me that Scott McCall talk. But can I just ask you one question, before we get to that.”  
“Yeah.” he nods. “What’s the question?”  
“Earlier today you said that you were confused.” he pauses making sure that him and Scott still held eye contact. “That you were confused about your feelings for me. Why?”  
“Um..It started a couple of months ago actually. Someone asked if you were my boyfriend.” Scott laughs as if this started off as a joke. “And after that I started to notice some changes between us. And I tried to push them aside not think too much into them you know. But then you told me about how you felt for me and I realized what had changed.”  
“And what was that? What changed?”

Scott swallows as he tries to find the right words to say to Stiles, he opens his mouth a couple times before he clears his throat and turns fully towards Stiles on his bed.  
“Stiles I-” he starts off only to get cut off by Stiles lips enclosing his.

Stiles entrap his bottom lip, sucking gently, coating him to kiss him back. Hoping by some miracle he would. His eyes are closed tight because he can feel Scott’s eyes on his face.   
When he lets go and pulls away slowly, hoping that when he opens his eyes he’ll see some of what he feels for Scott in Scott’s eyes. He baths in their kiss a few seconds more before he opens his eyes ever so slowly only to see red eyes looking back at him. He feels Scott hand on the back of his neck before being pulled into another kiss. His kiss traps Stiles top lip, sucking softly before he moves to his bottom lip.

Stiles hands snake their way into Scott’s hair, grabbing onto the thick strings lightly. He tilts his head to allow more of Scott’s mouth on his, tasting every bit of him that he can. He moans when he feels Scott’s tongue on his and he shifts his position on the bed to turn in face Scott fully, before he leans back slowly, telling Scott to come forward and he does. Scott arms are on either side of Stiles head firmly trapping him in place.Their bodies as close as could be without skin to skin contact. Their tongues danced against each other as if they were completing for the trophy of ballrooming dancing King.

Scott is firmly settled in between Stiles legs, the sound of their jeans scraping against each other can be heard with every small movement either of them makes. Small moans leave Scott’s mouth when he feels Stiles hands rubbing on his left nipple sending ripples of pleasure down his spine. He removes his mouth from Stiles to catch his breathe and then attaches his mouth to Stiles neck. Stiles lets out a moan before moving his neck to the side so Scott could access more of it.

Stiles feels the kisses and the tiny bites along neck, he closes his eyes and hopes this isn’t some sort of real life dream he’s having. He wants to pinch himself and see but he doesn’t want to take his hands off of Scott’s body real or fake.So, he bunches Scott’s shirt up at the end and pushes it upward until Scott takes the hint that he wants his shirt off and takes over the process. Stiles removes his shirt during the time it takes for Scott to removes his and hopes what he’s about to do next is part of reality and not some surreal dream.

When his shirt is off, he leans up once again and captures Scott’s mouth, pressing their half naked bodies against each other as much as he could. He moves until he is fully in Scott’s lap, his hands places on either side of Scott’s shoulders and Scott’s arms are around his narrow hips. He kisses Scott’s mouth once before he trails his mouth down Scott’s jawline and onto his neck, sucking and biting the flesh the same way that Scott did to him.

He feels Scott’s hand squeeze his low cut hair when he moves his hips against his. He hears Scott let out a whispered ‘fuck’ against his shoulder when he continues his gyrating. He realizes that he loves the little moans that escape Scott’s mouth each and every time he moves his hips a certain way. He catches Scott’s mouth once again before he removes one of his hands away from Scott’s shoulder and lets it travel down Scott’s side, sending small waves of pleasure when his fingers scrape against his rib cage. His hand settles on Scott’s thigh and creeps along until it reaches the button of Scott’s jeans.

He hesitates before he unbuttons Scott’s jeans and is surprised when Scott’s hands grabs onto his wrist,effectively stopping him from slipping his hand into Scott’s boxers.  
“Whats wrong?” Stiles asks out of breathe.  
“This wasn’t suppose to happen.” he tells him, taking Stiles off of his lap and getting off of the bed to straighten out his hard on in his pants and buttons his jeans.  
“I know.”  
Scott finds his shirt on the ground before slipping it back on and without a glance towards Stiles, jumps out the window, just in time to receive a call from Kira. His heart drops and he sighs out before he sends her to voicemail and starts the engine of his motorbike.

-0-  
It’s days later after Scott has confronted the rogue werewolf pack’s leader and ran them out of town that Scott invites Kira over to break up with her. He tells her that his feelings are clouded and confused right now. When she asks why, he thinks about lying to her for a split second but realizes there's no point in it and so, he tells her the full story of how his feelings started to get clouded to the heavy makeout session in Stiles room that happened days earlier. She listens without irruption. He apologizes for cheating on her and she doesn’t say anything for a few moments before she nods and walks out. 

She calls him a few days later telling him that she’s not angry and for him to stop looking like a kick puppy every time they make eye contact in school. He laughs and they talk well into the night and before she hangs up she tells him that Stiles broke up with Malia yesterday and wishes him a goodnight.

-0-  
Two nights later, Stiles shows up at Scott’s door, bringing monster movies and their favorite snacks, hoping this would make up for him taking advantage of Scott’s confused feelings. He lets him in without hesitation and they sit in the lazyboys on opposite of the living area staring blankly at the tv as a vampire tears into a leggy brunette’s neck.  
Stiles sighs before he turns off the movie and looks over to see a confused Scott.  
“Let’s just address the elephant in the room alright.” He starts off. “I’m in love with you, you have some confusing feelings for me and we almost had sex about a week ago. I want to be with you and you can barely look at me for ten seconds. I tried to run away from my feelings for you and you are trying to...what are you trying to do Scott. Are you trying to be with me ,too? Are you not trying to be with me? Which one is it? I just need to know because this whole waiting on baited breath is fucking exhausting and-”  
“-I’m in love with you too-”  
“- I understand if you-wait what?”  
“I said I’m in love with you, too. I was trying to tell you that the night at your house. But then some things happen.I didn’t want to cheat on Kira because she doesn’t-didn’t deserve that. Neither did Malia.Us going that far wasn’t suppose to happen until we had sorted out our feelings for them.” He clarifies.   
“I broke up with Malia.”  
“I know, I broke up with Kira.”  
“I know.” he whispers. “So where does that leave us?”  
“I’m not sure.” Scott answers truthfully. “We can start off slow, maybe?”  
“Okay.” Stiles agrees as he stands up from the lazyboy and walks directly in front of Scott.“How slow?” he asks as he lowers himself into Scott’s personal space.  
“Slow.” he answers as he leans up to capture Stiles lips in a kiss.

~Fin~


End file.
